Heretofore, various compounds for controlling pests have been found or developed, and pest control agents comprising the compounds as the active ingredients have been used in practice.
Etoxazole, 2-(2,6-difluorophenyl)-4-[4-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-2-ethoxyphenyl]-4,5-dihydrooxazole) is known as the active ingredient of a pest control agent (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1).
Also, a compound represented by the formula (I):
wherein,
R1 is a hydrogen atom or a methyl group,
R2 is a hydrogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl group, a C1-C4 haloalkyl group, or a (C1-C4 alkyl)carbonyl group,
R3 is a hydrogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl group, a C1-C4 haloalkyl group, or a (C1-C4 alkyl)carbonyl group,
R4 is a hydrogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl group, a C1-C4 haloalkyl group, or a (C1-C4 alkyl)carbonyl group,
R5 is a hydrogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl group, or a C1-C4 alkylamino group,
R6 is a hydrogen atom or a methyl group,
R7 is a methyl group or an ethyl group,
R8 is an amino group, a C1-C4 alkylamino group, or a di(C1-C4 alkyl)amino group, and
X1 and X2 are hydrogen atoms or X1 and X2 together form a single bond, is known as the active ingredient of a pest control agent (see, e.g., Patent Literatures 2 and 3).